Cosas del destino
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Heero tiene la oportunidad de tener a una chica a su lado... Dedicado a la señorita Ai-chan, no hay yaoi lo siento dedicado por ser amable
1. Mucho gusto

Cosas del destino  
Por: Merle-chan

Heero estaba por emprender a una nueva misión, y le habían puesto un nuevo compañero, en realidad prefería ir solo a la misión, pero tenía que admitir que realmente esta misión sería muy diferente a las demás. Llegó su compañero de misión, una chica, alta, de unos 15 años, con el cabello castaño a la cintura y con unos ojos violeta...

-. Hola, tu debes ser el piloto del gundam 01 ¿verdad? Yo soy Meirlin –sonrió y vió a Heero detenidamente –tu nombre clave es Heero Yuy...

-. Mucho gusto –fue la respuesta fría y cortante de Heero –vamos a partir ahora

-. Claro Heero –fue su respuesta alegre

Heero miró a la chica, era bonita, muuuuuy diferente a Reelena que se ponía a babear por el (lo siento, no me puedo resistir), y parecía amable, pero era mejor guardar la distancia y no involucrarse mucho con ella. Volvió a mirarla, a lo que ella solo sonrió...

-. ¿De donde eres?

-. Soy de la tierra, oye Heero si no es molestia preguntar ¿qué relación tienes con Reelena?

-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-. ¿Aliado o enemigo? –preguntó sin interesarle la reacción de Heero

-. Interviene en la misión...

-. Entonces no me sentiré mal cuando tenga que matarla –sonrió con dulzura –no te importa ¿Verdad Heero?

-. No

-. Los demás pilotos ¿Aliados o enemigos?

-. Supongo que aliados

La chica volvió a sonreír a Heero, dulcemente, sus ideas eran tan frías como aliado o enemigo, en cierta forma Heero se identificaba con ella, excepto que ella jamás mostraría esa apariencia fría y conservadora digna de un soldado, si no supiera que ella había sido entrenada para destruir todo lo no aliado podría jurar que era una chica normal. Tal vez ese sería el comienzo de una bonita relación...

*************************  
Se lo dedico a la señorita Ai-chan por ser la primera persona que expresa que algo no le gusta y se mantiene amable sin decirme que me vaya a la... bueno, ya saben, la chica se llama Meirlin porque odio a Reelena, nadie la culpa por seguir a Heero, pero como que cuando te apunta con el arma ah de ser medio patético ah, si, si no hago un yaoi Heero es solo para mí, así que no se sorprendan si notan algo familiar en ella. Y no va a haber yaoi, los prevengo con las parejas: 1xM 2xH (T-T), 4xD y... aún no decido las demás, y Wufei va a tener muchos recuerdos de su esposa.

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!_


	2. ¿Quieres conocerme?

Cosas del destino  
Capitulo 2: ¿Quieres conocerme?  
Por: Merle-chan

Heero y Meirlin iban corriendo por los pasillos de la base enemiga que estaba a punto de ser auto destruida totalmente, faltaban aproximadamente 3 corredores para salir y estos detonarían en 15 segundos, pero el riesgo había valido la pena, Meirlin y Heero consiguieron toda la información que necesitaban para comenzar con su misión. Heero miró a la chica, que sonreía como siempre...

-. ¿Por qué sonríes? –preguntó medio indiferente

-. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? –respondió alegre –después de todo así hay menos sospechas...

Heero no preguntó mas, si seguía con la discusión  seguro que acababan muertos ahí. Ya habían salido cuando se detono por completo la base, los dos cayeron al piso y después voltearon a ver la base, se levantaron y continuaron su camino para salir del territorio enemigo.

-. Lo mas seguro es que nos estén esperando –comenzó a reír dulcemente –será divertido

-. ¿traes con que defenderte?

-. Claro –le sonrió y continuó corriendo

Cuando llegaron, todos los soldados de la base (o por lo menos la mayoría) estaban bloqueando la salida, estaban planeando (o mejor dicho Heero le decía que se quedara quieta y que él se encargaría de todo), cuando Meirlin tan solo sonrío y se fue caminando directamente donde estaban los soldados. Heero que estaba realmente sorprendido por la actitud tan... suicida que tenía se quedó observando. Mientras tanto donde los soldados Meirlin utilizaba su extraña y dulce personalidad...

-. Disculpe, Me eh perdido en el bosque... –sonrió con dulzura –¿Sucedió algo?

-. Si señorita, 2 intrusos entraron en la base –el soldado estaba rojo –la salida es por aquí, le abriré la puerta

Meirlin le hizo una seña a Heero. Él salió y se dirigió a la salida corriendo, ya estaba identificado. Cuando los soldados se voltearon para atacar a Heero Meirlin comenzó por matar al soldado que la había llevado a la puerta, la mitad se volteó a ella y la otra mitad a Heero...

-. ¿Ves Heero? Así no es tan difícil –comenzó a disparar frenéticamente

-. ¿Este era tu plan? –le dijo sin la mayor importancia

Después de un rato Heero y Meirlin acabaron juntos de nuevo, se les acababan las municiones, así que lo único que les quedaba era salir, a fin de cuentas la salida estaba a sus espaldas, excepto por el pequeño inconveniente que el líder de la base que estaba atacando a Heero no les permitía avanzar. Meirlin se acercó mas a Heero y le dijo casi en secreto...

-. Puedo matarlo, solo cúbreme la espalda 

-. No puedo cuidarte... –dijo fríamente cambiando de arma

-. Me cuidaré yo sola, solo asegúrate de salir... –después salió corriendo

Heero, que aunque no quisiera tuvo que seguirla para que no la mataran ya que ella tenía toda la información. Aunque una bala le dio en el hombro. Pronto llegaron a donde estaba el líder, Meirlin se colocó atrás del líder y le apretó la tranquea...

-. Abre la puerta Heero... –sonrió al hombre y con voz dulce comenzó a hablar –No intente nada, debe saber bien que si aprieto un poco mas estará muerto... –soltó una risita infantil –no haga nada...

-. La puerta está abierta, muévete –salió en dirección a la puerta donde la espero –muévete!!!

-. Jajaja, gracias por recibirnos en su base... –soltó su tranquea para romperle el cuello al estilo antiguo –está bien vámonos

Heero volvió a correr quedando delante de ella, ahora el problema era de que los iban a perseguir hasta matarlos. Entonces vio a Duo, al llegar subió al transportador, pero había un pequeño detalle, Meirlin que ya se encontraba con Heero y Duo seguía matando a los soldados de la base. Heero la tomó por la cintura para obligarla a subir...

-. Ya terminamos aquí –dijo con su tono frío –no es necesario matar a toda la base

-. Es necesario –dijo aún con su tono alegre pero un poco mas seria –no sabes que clase de información hay ahí?? Si esa información siguiera existiendo o esta base... sería el fin...

-. ¿Ella es tu compañera? –interrumpió oportunamente Duo –disculpa ¿quién eres, que haces y como es que una chica como tú se metió en una misión tan peligrosa?

-. No creo que quieras saber mucho de mí, y te recomiendo que no lo averigües –dijo sonriendo dulcemente –lo único que te puedo decir Duo es que mi nombre es Meirlin –miró a Heero –discúlpame, no estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con alguien, y no me gusta que me den ordenes, sé que debe de ser molesto que interfiera tanto en la misión, pero es que no disponemos de mucho tiempo...

-. No importa –dijo de forma cortante mirando su hombro

-. ¿Meirlin? –preguntó Duo –ese nombre se hace conocido

Meirlin se acercó a Heero y atendió la herida de su hombro, le sonrió de nuevo a lo que Heero se ruborizo un poco al notar que ella ahora le sonreía de forma diferente más... sinceramente. Meirlin se acercó a donde estaba Duo para darle el próximo punto donde se encontrarían con Trowa y Quatre...

**************************************************************  
_Miau!!! Les gusto??? ¬¬ Esta chica se va a quedar con Heero... bueno quien sabe tal vez yo y mi imaginación medio sádica termine haciendo algo malo, eso si sería feo, ah, si en el próximo capitulo también va a salir Relela, digo Reimbecil digo Reelena._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!_


	3. ¿Yo celos?

Cosas del destino  
Capitulo 3: ¿Yo celos?  
Por: Merle-chan

Heero, Duo y Meirlin se encontraban en la conferencia de Reelena, donde se reunirían con los demás. El discurso de paz terminó y fue seguido por un aplauso de todos menos de ellos 3. Heero miró a su compañera, se veía seria, molesta y algo fría, la alegría que antes llevaba ahora era seriedad y algo que Heero reconoció como rencor...

-. ¡Heero! –lo llamó Reelena –viniste aquí... ¿Quién es ella?

-. Meirlin –respondió Heero viendo a la rubia –ya llegaron?

-. ¿Ah? –soltó una risa –si, ya llegaron los demás, los estaban esperando

-. Señorita Peacecraft –mencionó en un tono monótono –lo que dijo en su discurso fue muy lindo, ¿Realmente cree que no se necesitan armas en esta era? Para que eso pase tendría que cambiar la forma de pensar de las personas ¿Se puede?

-. Supongo –respondió y frunció el ceño –en nuestra nueva era pacifica no se requieren armas

Meirlin le sonrió de manera cortante, para darle a entender que no deseaba entablar conversación con ella. Reelena se dio la vuelta, algo molesta por la actitud grosera de la chica que no conocía. Al llegar a donde estaban los otros pilotos, Reelena se retiró con el ceño fruncido aún por esa chica.  
Quatre los saludo y se sorprendió al ver a Meirlin, la cual solo sonrió...

-. Es un placer volverle a ver joven Quatre –dijo volviendo a su tono alegre

-. ¿Una mujer? Una mujer débil no podrá con una misión así –dijo Wufei mirándola

-. No soy débil –sonrió –puedes saberlo acaso?

-. Los débiles no deben participar en la guerra

Meirlin volvió a repetir lo mismo que hizo con Reelena, sonreír, dando por terminada la conversación. Wufei también le sonrió dándole a entender que no le importaba. Heero avanzó a donde estaba ella y colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica, logrando su atención y sorpresa...

-. Tenemos trabajo... –la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta –necesito que decodifique esos códigos...

-. Claro –volvió a su tono alegre y fue con Heero –vamos al saló de allá

Heero y Meirlin salieron por la puerta dejando a los demás adentro algo confundidos...

-. ¿La conoces Quatre? –le preguntó Trowa

-. Si, la conozco desde hace tiempo –se puso algo serio –pensé que estaba muerta...

-. Supongo que su nombre verdadero no es Meirlin ¿o si? –le preguntó Duo

-. No, pero tampoco supe su verdadero nombre... 

Mientras tanto, Meirlin y Heero estaban frente a las computadoras, estaban tan concentrados en los códigos, que no se dieron cuenta de cuando entro Reelena a la habitación...

-. ¿Necesitan algo? –preguntó Reelena colocándose junto a Heero

-. ¿Y usted señorita Peacecraft? –preguntó Meirlin de forma fría –si no es así le quiero pedir que nos deje continuar con nuestro trabajo

-. Pero... –volvió a fruncir el ceño –Heero podemos hablar después???

-. Reelena... –volvió a la pantalla –esta bien

Reelena salió de la habitación, y al cerrar la puerta sonrió de forma triunfante y se fue por el pasillo. Adentro, Heero había dejado de teclear y miraba a Meirlin que parecía molesta...

-. No seas tan dura con Reelena...

-. El que hayas hecho la promesa de protegerla, no quiere decir que yo deba fingir ser su amiga –fijó su vista en Heero –no estoy celosa –se levantó –No quiero que pienses eso

Meirlin salió de la habitación, y se dirigió a darse un baño, tratando de descifrar el por que de su comportamiento. Mientras que Heero seguía frente a la máquina, con una sonrisa en sus labios...

-. NO lo había pensado hasta ahora... –murmuró para sí mismo

***************************************************************  
_Muajajajajaja ^_^ ya por fin!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ¬¬ Reelena salió... grrrr*gruñido*_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes Y Déwa Máta!!!_


	4. Lo que quiero

Cosas del destino  
4. - Lo que quiero  
Por: Merle-chan

Meirlin acababa de salir del baño, aún tenía el cabello mojado, aún era temprano y se encontró con Reelena en el pasillo, le sonrió de forma cortante, pero Reelena no le hizo caso esta vez...

-. No sé quien seas, pero quiero que sepas que Heero y yo... -frunció el ceño

-. Señorita Peacecraft, sus asuntos personales no me consiernen -su sonrisa desapareció y su voz sono mas fría y cortante que la de Heero -Le sugiero que no se atraviese en mi camino... puesto que si interfiere en la misión me veré obligada a matarle... -sonrió de nuevo -no quiero pelear con usted...

-. Espera -Reelena le gritó -El que estes en una misión no te da el derecho a... ¡no eh terminado de hablar contigo!

-. No me interesa -camino de regreso a la habitación -Mientras haya guerra no me interesa nada...

-. ¿Como puedes pensar en eso? -le preguntó molesta -nos ah tomado tanto tiempo conseguir la paz, no necesitamos que personas como tu nos...

Meirlin hizo un ademán, dandole a entender que la dejara en paz. Reelena solo la maldijo por lo bajo. Volvió a la habitación, Heero seguía frente a la computadora...

-. Descifra la contraseña de estos archivos... -le dijo volteando a verla

-. Claro -sonrió -Heero, se nota que la señorita Peacecraft te quiere mucho

Silencio...

-. Eso no es algo importante -respondió Heero -como te llamas?

-. ¿Que? -preguntó confundida -deje de usar mi nombre cuando decidí entrar en la guerra, tampoco me importa mucho si vivo o muero...

-. Dime tu nombre... por favor... -la abrazó -solo quiero saberlo

-. Ah... Heero... -estaba muy confundida -Este... 

Heero cerró su ojos oliendo el aroma de los cabellos de Meirlin, hace tiempo que no se había sentido así...

-. Escucha, mi nombre es May, Linwick May... -correspondió el abrazo de Heero

-. May, quiero que me prometas algo

-. ¿Que Heero?

-. Prometeme que no vas a morir, no aún... -suavizó su voz de forma notable --prométemelo

-. Te lo prometo Heero...

Mientras que Heero y Meirlin seguían abrazados, una no muy feliz ni pacifista Reelena los miraba con odio...

****************************************  
Si, Soy mala... muajajaajajajajaja eso fue por que hoy me fue mal o.O que sentimental me quedo... Mmm... si que hoy estoy salada!!! v_v. Ah!!!! miren esta es Meirlin!!! T.T ya sé que dibujo feo, no me lo recuerden... XD no puedo subir las direcciones... las dejo en un review...

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!_


	5. ¿Una fiesta? Es hora de trabajar

Cosas del destino  
5. – ¿Una fiesta? Hora de trabajar  
Por: Merle-chan

Su hombro estaba lastimado, pronto saldría de ahí con la información para él... todo habría valido la pena, con tan solo entregarle la información, con tan solo ayudarlo...

-. Vamos, hay que salir ahora –la interrumpió su compañera –Duo se pondrá muy feliz...

-. Si, estoy segura –comenzó a correr al transportador –que sabes de estos archivos?

-. Están codificados, lo único que pude descifrar fue el nombre Charlotte...

-. ¿Charlotte? –preguntó sorprendida –eso no puede ser posible!

Hilde se sorprendió por la sorpresa de Dorothy, pero no era momento para detenerse a pensar en cosas como esas, tenían que entregar la información que recopilaron.

Así que se encaminaron a entregar la información...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-. Me preocupa que aún no hayan llegado –murmuró Quatre mirando la ventana –le dije que no fuera a ese lugar... espero que no haya ido...

-. Te preocupas demasiado, además, iba con Hilde... –se comienza a preocupar –lo más probable es que hayan ido... ¡Ya sabes como le encanta a Hilde meterse en problemas!

-. ¿No necesitan nada? –interrumpió Reelena

-. No, no necesitamos nada, pero muchas gracias por su interés señorita Reelena –le respondió Quatre

-. Esta bien... pero si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo –se retiró

-. Está actuando extraño últimamente –murmuró Duo cuando salió –esa jovencita me está inquietando...

-. ¿La señorita Reelena? –se dio la vuelta –tienes razón... no deja de intervenir...

Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación, Reelela... es decir Reelena estaba sorprendida por lo que oía, se alejó de la puerta rápidamente...

-. Parece que han herido los sentimientos de la señorita Reelena... oh... que pena –murmuró de forma irónica Meirlin

-. ¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó la voz fría de Wufei –deberías cuidar tu espalda...

-. Solo lo hago de las personas que son peligrosas –sonrió –que tontería no? Hacer una fiesta cuando estamos en este problema...

-. Si –dijo de forma cortante –por qué odias a Reelena?

-. Uh? –comenzó a reír –pensé que eso era algo obvio... –su expresión se volvió extraña –jamás le perdonaré lo que me hizo...

Wufei no se inmutó por la forma tan fría y llena de odio como lo dijo, solo se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una mirada fría junto con una sonrisa, un gesto que siempre se hacían los 2, dándose a entender que no les interesaba en los más mínimo entablar conversación. Wufei siguió su camino, dejando a Meirlin sola en el pasillo...

-. Una fiesta... –se recargó para verse en el espejo –que forma de perder el tiempo...

-. Reelena considera que con esto las personas no se alertarán –Heero se colocó atrás de ella –es la forma en la que ella piensa... no voy a cuestionar su comportamiento

-. Aún así es algo tonto

Heero se acercó al rostro de Meirlin, a sus labios, la distancia se cortaba... pero una chica rubia interrumpió llegando rápidamente y probablemente con noticias. pero la forma en que miró a Meirlin hizo dudar el por que había entrado así...

-. Acaban de llegar... –dijo Reelena agitadamente –Dorothy y Hilde...

-. Que?! Esa Hilde me las pagará!! –gritó Duo abriendo la puerta –siempre le gusta meterse en problemas!!! Que chica tan problemática!!!

-. Señorita Reelena... ¿Dónde se encuentran? –preguntó Quatre de forma amable

-. No hace falta que vayan a buscarnos –se oyó la voz de Hilde –Hola Duo!!

-. HILDE ERES UNA TONTA –gritó con una nota de felicidad en su voz –TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS TONTERÍAS!!! –la abrazó –pero me alegra que estés bien

-. Solo queríamos ayudarlos... –le dijo sonriendo

-. Aquí está toda la información que obtuvimos... –otra voz de chica –espero que les sirva...

-. Dorothy... –murmuró Quatre –estas bien?? 

-. Si, estoy bien...

Quatre se dirigió a donde estaba Dorothy, la tomó por la cintura, tenía una herida en su hombro, no era grave. Meirlin sonrió y se fue por el otro lado del pasillo, esa interrupción... frunció el ceño, si que Reelena era molesta.  
Heero la vio alejarse, después volvió su vista a Reelena, que estaba sonriendo...

-. Podemos hablar ahora –dijo de forma fría

-. Si, vamos al jardín... –tomó la mano de Heero –te parece?

-. Lo que sea

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Habían pasado varias horas desde todo eso, la fiesta había comenzado. Dorothy estaba bailando con Quatre, su hombro no estaba del todo bien, pero no le provocaba molestias. Los movimientos eran ligeros y suaves...

-. ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Quatre

-. Claro... –respondió rápidamente –yo estoy bien...

-. ¿Por qué fuiste a ese lugar? –la miró fijamente –pudiste haber perdido la vida...

-. Yo quería ayudarte... –se recargó en el pecho de Quatre –por que yo...

-. Dorothy... –la miró con dulzura –yo también...

Dorothy levantó el rostro, solo para encontrarse con la bella y sincera mirada de Quatre. Fueron cerrando los ojos, sus labios se unieron en un beso...  
Mientras tanto, un joven frío y una chica igual estaban mirando y rechazando invitaciones. Heero tomó la mano de Meirlin, y la llevó a la pista de baile...

-. ¿qué haces? –preguntó algo asustada –no me gusta bailar

-.Vamos May ¿por qué no te gusta?

-. Me recuerda a mi pasado... –trató de separarse –todas estas cosas me recuerdan mi pasado...

-. ¿Por qué no olvidas? –le preguntó –por qué te niegas a sentir?

-. Ese fue mi error –respondió de forma fría –mi error fue depender de alguien más... no quiero depender de nadie... no hasta haya cumplido mi objetivo

-. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu odio?

-. Vengar la muerte de mis padres...

Heero y Meirlin siguieron bailando, hasta que la pieza se terminó y Meirlin se retiró y Heero fue detenido por Reelena, quien le sonreía y le pidió que bailara con ella, no se pudo negar y tuvo que hacerlo(¬¬ aprovechada...)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mientras tanto, Meirlin terminaba de decodicar los códigos... sonrió para ella...

-. Ya se me hacía raro que Charlotte hiciera algo así por su cuenta... –sonrisa maliciosa –nunca me li hubiera imaginado Jajajaja

************************************************  
_-_-' está bien, no ando muy bien de inspiración... @_@ demasiada escuela... aunque no me quejo, me gusta la escuela... siempre y cuando no vayan mis compañeros de salón . LOS ODIO!!! Ejem... volviendo al fic... o.O que tramará Meirlin??... *.* vieron el beso Kawaii de Dorothy y Quatre??? Que linda pareja hacen!!!! ¬¬' vieron como la aprovechada de Reelena tocó a Heero?!?!?!?!?!  Me las pagará..._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!_


	6. ¿Sorprendido? no deberías

Cosas del destino  
6. – Sorprendido? No deberías...  
Por: Merle-chan

Bajó el interruptor de la luz y sonrió, después de todo esa fiesta era para vengarse de esa insolente...

Todos en el salón se preguntaban que había pasado. Los pilotos gundams pronto se dieron cuenta que faltaban Reelela (o como se escriba ^^U) y Meirlin. El ambiente se puso más tenso cuando se escuchó que en el piso de arriba el sonido de un arma. Heero y los demás subieron corriendo, la puerta tenía seguro...

-. Será mejor que abramos la puerta rápido –dijo Heero sacando su arma

-. Espera Heero –lo detuvo Duo –algo está pasando adentro...

Mientras tanto en l habitación...

-. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿por qué te empeñas en destruir la paz? –preguntó Reelena retrocediendo

-. Todo este tiempo eh querido hacerlo... –comenzó a reír –no podrás huir... Reelena Peacecraft, tu morirás...

-. Espera, tu eres la compañera de Heero, él...

-. Heero? –sonrió de forma extraña –él es solo parte de la misión...

-. Pero tú y él...

-. Cállate... –levantó el arma a su dirección –tu no eres más que un obstáculo...

Meirlin sonrió. Sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por el gatillo... una navaja rozó su cara, cortando algunos de sus cabellos y su mejilla, no se molestó en voltear, después de todo, solo era...

-. Heero! –dijo Reelena entusiasmada (que esperaban?? Como si supiera otra palabra la lela)

Trató de ir a refugiarse atrás de él, pero la mirada fría y la sonrisa de Meirlin no la dejaron. Esta sería una que nunca olvidarían...

**************************************************************

_-_- si, se me había olvidado... bueno, de todas formas quién lo lee XD jajajajaajaja solo queda un capítulo y el epílogo... muajajaja si, =) terminaré mis fics de Gundam para no escribir más muajaja *ve que todos celebran* ¬_¬ Si, yo también  estoy triste..._

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes Y Déwa Máta!!!_


	7. Un hasta luego es tonto, un adiós es lo ...

**Cosas del destino  
7.- Un hasta luego es tonto, un adiós es lo más correcto  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

La expresión en el rostro de la rubia era de terror y solo turnaba la mirada entre Heero y Meirlin. Los ojos violetas de la joven estaban fijos en ella, dandole la espalda a Heero y con una sonrisa macabra… Unos pasos se escucharon y entraron 2 chicas…

-. ¿Qué sucede aquí? Señorita Reelena, señorita Meirlin… que… -articuló Dorothy confundida

-. Duo ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hilde

-. La información que trajeron fue muy útil… -dijo Meirlin –si se hubieran tomado la molestia de leer la información, se darían cuenta que es falsa y que la información fue enviada de la computadora de aquí… por eso fue fácil decodificarlo…

-. ¿Qué estas insinuando? –su voz sonó fría –la misión…

-. Tú misión no es mi misión, te lo dije, estoy acostumbra ah trabajar sola… -levantó su arma al ver que Reelela se movía –nos debe una explicación… Charlotte…

Una risita estúpida y tonta (¬¬ que no es lo mismo??) escapó de los labios de Reelena, con un tono de burla mientras caminaba tranquilamente a la ventana…

-. Es cierto, yo empecé esto… La paz no llegará hasta que esto termine… -volteó a verla –baja esa arma, sé que no dispararas… eres como Heero…

-. Jajajajja… jajajajajajaja –comenzó a reír –la única diferencia entre yo y Heero es que yo no prometí protegerte y no te debo nada a ti ni a nadie… Adiós…

-. Baja esa arma o dispararé –se oyó la voz de Heero

-. Heero! –dijo Reelela con ese tono idiota de voz que usa

La noche era oscura y silenciosa, el sonido de un disparo fue lo único que rompió el silencio, seguido por el golpe de un cuerpo al caer al piso…

***********************************************************************************  
_JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJ!!!! Soy mala… desde mayo no actualizo y ahora esto… jajajajajajajaja me asombra mi maldad y descaro… jajajajajajajajajajaja… BESITOS!!!!_

_Bueno, Muchos MIaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!_


End file.
